


employee of the month

by peachtipple



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP without Porn, Penis In Vagina Sex, Size Kink, Trans Hypnos, Trans Male Character, Trans Porn by Trans People, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, last two only briefly as background characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtipple/pseuds/peachtipple
Summary: Hades confronts Hypnos about his unprofessionalism on the workplace. Hypnos has his own ideas on how to make it up to his boss.
Relationships: Hades/Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	employee of the month

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, words such as 'clitoris' and 'lips' are used in reference to Hypnos's genitals.

“Hypnos! Administration office- now!”

Hades’s voice boomed across the halls, causing the chattering shades to go radio silent. The god in question woke startled from his nap, fumbling to not drop his scroll as he straightened his posture, blinking slowly in Hades’s direction. The latter was already standing up from his giant throne, footsteps echoing as he made his way to the Administrative Chambers. Hypnos rubbed at his eyes, sharing a look with a group of shades that had gathered on the other side of the hallway, all staring at him with their vacant eyes. With a nonchalant shrug, he drifted over to administration and as soon as he went through the doorway, numerous shades started to file out of the room, leaving a cool rush of wind in their wake.

“You,” said Hades, raising his voice as the doors slammed shut behind Hypnos, “Don’t you ever take your job seriously? This is the last time I’m warning you about your habits!”

Hypnos cocked his head to the side, staring blankly at Hades as he brought a hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. This action seemed to infuriate the god of the dead, causing him to slam his hand onto a nearby table and sending countless piles of finished paperwork flying.

“I cannot allow such insolence to keep happening in my house unpunished,” said Hades.

Hypnos lowered himself down, feet touching the ground as he leaned back against one of the desks, hands grasping the edge of it.

“Then punish me,” he said, a cocky grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Hypnos! This is not a joke!” growled Hades, “You can’t just keep getting away with-”

He stopped mid-sentence as Hypnos started to hum a lullaby. The latter reached up, pulling his cloak off him and let it fall to the ground.

“You like to believe that everyone thinks you’re such a though, mean ruler,” muttered Hypnos as he walked across the chambers to Hades, “But everyone knows that you have your soft spots. With the dog and Nyx. Even Zagreus, even if that’s the one you try hiding the most. Yet you’re not so subtle with me, are you? You think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me when you think I’m dozing off, hmm?”

Hades opened his mouth to speak, closing it again as he stared down at Hypnos who was now standing just a few feet away from him.

“You could have fired me decades ago, but you haven’t. You just refuse to give me employee of the month status which is understandable I suppose,” continued Hypnos, “In fact, maybe I should return the favour and thank you for keeping me under your employment.”

“Bribes won’t work on me, boy,” said Hades, stumbling back a little, earning him a wider grin from Hypnos as the latter stepped even closer to him.

“Well, I might have something that just might change your mind,” he hummed before falling down to his knees. He brought his hands up below the other god’s belt, gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes.

“You could have already stopped me if you didn’t want this,” pointed out Hypnos as he slipped a hand around Hades’s waist, undoing the clasp holding his belt in place, “So this is fine, right?”

Hades didn’t respond immediately but when he did, he did so in a gruff voice.

“Just, get on with it,” he said and Hypnos complied, slipping Hades’s belt off and pulling the fabric of his robes apart so that he had access to the other’s cock. As Hypnos took him into his hands, he was already half-hard. He was unsurprisingly big, a bit on the girthier side as Hypnos wrapped his fingers around him, giving him a few good strokes before leaning forward. As he opened his mouth around his head, Hades felt heavy on his tongue.

Hypnos hollowed his cheeks, taking in as much of Hades as he could. He felt him hit the back of his throat without gagging- a sizeable feast on his part. Hades’s large hand rested on top of his curls, guiding him off his dick and just as the tip was about to slip through his lips, Hades slammed his hips forward. Hypnos choked but quickly regained his breath, pulling up and licking around the head before moaning softly.

“Maybe I’ve assigned you the wrong role,” said Hades, voice low as Hypnos leaned forward again until his nose brushed against the curls at the base of the other man’s cock. He moved a hand underneath, massaging his balls as he established a rhythm between his sucking and the thrusts of Hades into his mouth. He let his knees spread a little, using his free hand to reach down between his legs and touch himself, his own slick covering his fingers as he held his clit between two digits, rubbing them against it.

Hades pulled him off him, a string of saliva bridging his dick and Hypnos’s bottom lip. The god of sleep’s face was flush and he was staring up at Hades through lust blown eyes.

“Even know you disobey and do things on your own accord,” said Hades, taking a step back, “Strip, everything.”

Hypnos nodded as he stumbled to his feet, removing his belt and let the fabric wrapped around him slip off him as he pulled his cowl over his head, tossing it to the side. He wrapped his arms around his chest, his grin unwavering.

Hades looked over at the other desk to his side and with one quick sweep, knocked every quill and parchment to the ground. He patted the wooden surface, prompting Hypnos to go over to it and bend over with his back towards Hades. Hades looked over him as Hypnos reached out behind him, spreading his dripping lips for the other to see before pressing a finger into himself. Hades watched him as he put in a second digit and then a third, prepping himself for the other god.

The second Hypnos’s fingers left his body, Hades was lining himself against him, rubbing his head against his entrance before pushing in. Hypnos’s breath caught in his throat, throwing his head back as he felt the burning stretch of his body around the other’s cock. He felt full before Hades bottomed out, little noises of pleasure spilling out of his lips but he didn’t dare rock his hips back and demand more. The only one who could order the other around was his lord himself.

As soon as Hypnos adjusted to Hades, the attack on him was merciless. Hades grabbed him by the hips, fingers digging into his flesh as he pulled out and then snapped his hips into him, earning him a wail from Hypnos. Hades kept sliding in and out of him, at times keeping Hypnos speared onto his dick for a few moments before driving out and in again with more force than the previous instance. The feeling of being so full was skull numbing, Hypnos shuddering against the desk’s surface. Which each thrust, Hypnos’s body moved forward, inadvertently stimulating his clit as it rubbed against the wooden tabletop.

Hypnos wasn’t quiet as he came, moaning out Hades’s name as his sex clenched tightly around his lord’s enormous cock, panting as he closed his eyes. Hades didn’t stop, however, grinding his hips in circular movements before ramming into him over and over until with a low growl, he buried himself deep inside of Hypnos and came.

After pulling out, Hypnos found himself clutching at the table to remain standing, looking over his shoulder at Hades who had already tucked himself back, reaching down to grab his belt and put it around his waist once more.

“You have five minutes before the other workers come back in here,” was all he said before heading out of the chambers.

Hypnos smiled lazily, staring at Hades’s back until it disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

“I can’t believe my eyes.”

“Neither can I, are you sure we haven’t had too much nectar?”

Achilles and Zagreus were staring at the employee of the month poster, boasting a painting of Hypnos, half dozing off with his eye mask resting askew on his curls.

“How did he do that? He could barely stay awake for the portrait.”

Achilles shrugged, turning back to his drink.

“Maybe some questions should best be left unanswered,” was all that the war hero said.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I just wanted an excuse to write some smut between these two, hope you enjoyed it!  
> If you have ideas for fics you might like me to write in the future or just talk about this game (I'm trying to make friends within the fandom!) hit me up on Twitter on @peachtipple! ^^ <3


End file.
